prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xaypay/WWF Firehouse - Episode 1 - Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Mark Henry
WWF Firehouse In Your House: Over The Limit Matches #Legion of Doom def. New Age Outlaws - WWF Tag Team Championships #Dean Ambrose def. Dolph Ziggler, Jeff Hardy, Kurt Angle, Rey Mysterio and Sheamus - Money In The Bank Ladder Match #Kane def. Undertaker - WWF Hardcore Championship #Seth Rollins def. Roman Reigns, CM Punk - WWF World Heavyweight Championship #Shawn Micheals (Draw) Bret Hart - WWF Intercontintal Championship - Draw: Due to Triple H coming out and attacking Shawn Michaels. #Stone Cold Steve Austin def. Bret Hart - WWF Championship - Note: Bret Hart got another chance in a match due to being #1 Contender for both titles As we start off the first installment of the show let's recap the last pay-per-view, In Your House: Over The Limit. As we kicked the pay-per-view we had the New Age Outlaws take on The Legion of Doom (Road Warriors) for the tag team championships which would earn a huge spot in the tag team divison, New Age Outlaws seemed like they won the match as Road Dogg knocked out Animal leaving Hawk to himself during the match but then Edge and Christian out of nowhere came to distract the referee earning Animal to get back up and tag Hawk, after the ref return to looking at the match Animal and Hawk did a doomsday device on Road Dogg as Hawk pinned Road Dogg. Billy Gunn was able to stop it but as he went back to the ropes he was knocked out with a chair by Christian as the ref. was facing the action to the ring. Road Dogg though was distacted by the action as Hawk turned him around and powerbombed him and pinned him 1-2-3. After the match Edge and Christian taunted the new champions and left the stage. Next match after the quick break started it was a Money In The Bank ladder match with Jeff Hardy, Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler, Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle and Dean Ambrose. The match was long and chilling to watch, Jeff Hardy started hitting a few quick punches at Dolph Ziggler as Rey Mysterio was layed out in one of the corners as Dean Ambrose kicked him hard a few times. Sheamus on the other hand was getting a ladder as Kurt Angle gets out the ring to try and attack Sheamus, though Sheamus reverses fast and Jeff Hardy comes out on the other side of Kurt Angle leaving him cornered. Dolph Ziggler, Rey Mysterio and Dean Ambrose get to there feet and all run and dive outside the ring making impact by laying out Kurt Angle, Sheamus and Jeff Hardy outside the ring. Everyone is laying down to the floor and then Dean Ambrose gets up and uses the ladder Sheamus got and sets it up in the ring to grab the Money In The Bank contract, Dolph Ziggler gets up and knocks off Ambrose to the mat of the ring and Ziggler goes up to the ladder, as Ziggler reaches the case, Ambrose gets to his feet and knocks Ziggler off and goes back up grabbing the Money In The Bank briefcase winning match. Then we see Seth Rollins watching the match as Ambrose wins and then he gets ready for his match later for the World Heavyweight Championship. Category:Blog posts